We'll meet again!
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: Wednesday and Pugsley are walking back to the mansion when they spot a familiar face walking in the opposite direction. Could it be a certain young boy who fell for Wednesday as she did for him?
1. An old friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family or the original characters!**

**Hey, this story just randomly came to me after watching the Addams Family Values and of course, Wednesday Addams is my favourite character! I tried to write this in the style that Wednesday Addams was like in the film so the sentences are sometimes short!**

Wednesday Addams POV  
I was out walking with Pugsley. The weather wasn't very nice! We were making our way back to the mansion when I recognised a slightly familiar face. A face I hadn't seen in 10 years!  
No it couldn't be him! It isn't possible that I would actually see him after all these years; it can't be just a coincidence!

'Pugsley, look over there. Strolling along the path. Does he look familiar to you?' I asked, breaking the silence.  
Pugsley looked to where I was pointing and he squinted his eyes, as if he was thinking hard.  
'It looks like Joel from that Camp we went to when we were younger!' He said after some thought.  
'Excellent. Just what I was thinking! Come on Pugsley, let's speak to him!' I exclaimed happily.

I led the way over to Joel and I stood behind him.  
'Hi Joel. How have you been?' I said calmly even though inside I was screaming with happiness.  
Joel spun on his heels and his mouth turned O-Shaped in surprise.

'Wednesday! Is it really you?' He gasped.  
I nodded, Pugsley standing silently behind me quickly announced, 'and me Pugsley!'

It is not in my nature to laugh so I gave a short small smirk and then my mouth was transformed back into just a line. No smile or frown shown upon my face!

'Hi Pugsley. Wednesday, I can't believe its you. I have been good, how about you?' He asked.  
'I have been good. So has Pugsley.' I announced.  
'We should meet up soon, when it doesn't look like it is about to start pouring with rain.' Joel said hastily.  
'That we should!' I agreed. 'Come by the mansion this Saturday and we can catch up properly. My family would be pleased to see you again. Pubert would want to see you again, now he is older he barely remembers you. Goodbye Joel.' I said.

Joel nodded and Pugsley and I left to walk back to the mansion. I couldn't wait for Saturday to come…!

**I know it's not very good but oh well. Please review Leila xx**


	2. The family

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Addams Family or the characters!  
****Hi people, second chapter is done. Sorry it took a while. I have been busy with school work and other things. Please read and review! Leila xx**

Wednesday Addams POV!  
Pugsley and I arrived back home just as the rain began to pour from the angry, thunderous sky.  
'Mother, Father. We are home!' I called through the abandoned mansion.  
I walked carefully and silently through the house while Pugsley walked heavily behind me. He doesn't realise how annoying he is. Why can't he just leave me alone? He follows me everywhere.  
Walking through the mansion, it seemed like nobody was home. Just as I was standing outside Pubert's room I heard him muttering to himself. Boy, he did like talking to himself.

'Well Pugsley, it seems like Mother and Father are away or hiding.' I spoke through the silence all around us.  
All Pugsley did was nod. He didn't usually talk to be honest. It's a wonder he still likes me and follows me around all the time. I mean, the amount of times I have tried to kill him and he is still like a faithful servant to me, waiting on me. Actually, now that I think about it, I could use this well!

I walked to Mother and Father's room and knocked on the door. The voices that could recently be heard inside ceased and Father's gruff voice beckoned us inside the room.

'Mother and Father, I have invited an old friend round to dinner on Saturday night.' I announced.  
'And who may that be?' asked Mother.  
'His name is Joel. You may remember him from that awful summer camp we tried to escape from!' I replied.  
'Oh yes, Morticia. I remember him. He was the short kid with glasses, a pale face and he had short brown hair.' Father said to Mother.  
'Of course I remember him now Gomez.' Mother answered.  
'Well, he'll be here on Saturday and he will be staying for dinner.' I said and then briskly left the room with Pugsley following behind.

On the way back to my room Uncle Fester came from the kitchen.  
'Hello Wednesday and Pugsley. Did you have a good walk outside this afternoon?' He growled.  
'Yes we did, Uncle Fester. We met an old friend from Summer Camp, Joel and he will be coming to dinner on Saturday.' I said as Pugsley nodded blankly.  
'Oh, don't remind me of those days. I still can't get Debbie out of my head.' Uncle Fester exclaimed.  
'I don't see how though, Uncle. She was evil!' I cried.  
'Oh well, you'll understand one day, Wednesday.' He said and walked off leaving me and Pugsley alone.

'Pugsley, I am going to my room. Do not disturb me under any circumstances!' I said firmly.  
He just nodded and walked away sadly. At least he was finally gone!

I went into my room, sat on my bed and thought about the coming Saturday…

**So, what do you think? Please review Leila xx**


	3. Getting rid of Pugsley

**I do not own the Addams Family or the characters!  
Third chapter finally up. Would've been up sooner but I have been away on holiday without any internet access. Please read and review. Leila xxx**

Wednesday Addams POV!  
Saturday arrived and I woke up early, as usual. There was a silent buzz emanating throughout the mansion. It was usually silent here!  
I took care to look through my black outfits and picked the one I liked best. I didn't want anyone to suspect I still liked Joel if I changed into another outfit before I arrived so I put my best one on first and promised myself I wouldn't get it dirty.

I slowly opened my bedroom door and stuck my head out, looked up and down the hallway. Thankfully Pugsley was nowhere in sight! I trod one foot out of my room and into the hallway and then brought the other next to it. Still no sign of him!  
I quickly hurried to the dining room to get my breakfast and to hopefully avoid Pugsley at all costs.

I pulled open the door to the dining room but unfortunately Pugsley was already there, waiting for me to come and eat something for breakfast.  
Pubert was sitting opposite Pugsley and Mother and Father were already seated at the heads of the table. Uncle Fester was sitting next to Pubert with Grandmama on Pubert's other side. Thing was, as usual, perched on Father's shoulder. Itt was sitting next to Pugsley while Lurch was waiting for me to arrive so he could serve the food.

'Good morning Wednesday. We have all awaited your arrival to begin our meal. Please sit down at once,' Father said sternly.

I sat down in my chair next to Pugsley with a sullen look on my face. I didn't want to have to eat with them all and I definitely didn't want Pugsley sitting next to me!

Lurch came round and served up our usual breakfast which I couldn't possibly tell you what it consisted of. We all ate it up silently and quickly. When the last person to finish had finally put down their spoon Father spoke to us all:

'Good morning Addams Family! Tonight we have a special guest coming to the Addams Mansion. You may remember him, his name is Joel, and Wednesday and Pugsley became firm friends with him while at their summer camp. He will arrive tonight, stay for dinner and then leave after dinner. Just so you know, welcome him happily.'

After that announcement we all went our separate ways to do our own things for the day as always.  
I was having another of those days… I wanted to get rid of Pugsley once and for all!

Pugsley followed me out of the dining room and as we reached my bedroom, I turned on my heel to face him.

'Pugsley, how about we play a little game, shall we?' I asked menacingly.  
Pugsley nodded happily. He always enjoyed playing games so it was no wonder he said yes.

'Let's go outside and kick the football about. Could you go and get the football please? I will meet you outside; I just need to do something.' I announced slowly with an evil glint in my eye!

As Pugsley meandered off and turned a corner I walked to Pubert's room, took his football when he wasn't looking and then I went to the attic and threw it on the roof.  
I then made my way down to the front of the mansion where Pugsley was already waiting for me.

I grinned and he threw the ball to me. I threw it back and it carried on like that for a while…

I then decided it was time to put my plan into action and get this party started!

'Pugsley, how about we have a competition to see who can throw the ball the highest?' I suggested.  
Pugsley agreed as I knew he would. I let him have first turn and he smashed the ball high into the air! I followed it up with my eyes and it got a good halfway up the mansion before falling back down to the earth and Pugsley's waiting hands.

'Very good, Pugsley,' I said. I took the ball from him and pretended to get ready to throw.

'Pugsley look over there, right in the bushes!' I exclaimed, and as she averted his eyes the way I was pointing I threw the ball into the bushes behind me and when I looked back it was completely hidden from view.  
Pugsley turned back to face me and he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as if to say there was nothing there.

'Hmm, I don't think you were quick enough Pugsley, but while you were looking I threw the ball and it got stuck on the roof! Could you go and retrieve it so we can carry on playing?' I asked.

Pugsley nodded and sidled off to go to the attic and get the ball I had placed earlier. The plan had started and now I had to ask Pubert for something, this is the tricky part of the plan.

'Pubert, can I borrow your remote control helicopter?' I said menacingly.  
'No,' was the short reply that came from his lips.  
'No?' I said angrily.  
'Yes, I said no!' He replied happily.  
'You don't want to say no Pubert, if you do you might want to sleep with one eye open. Look what happened to Pugsley every time he annoys me, have you seen how many times I try and kill him? That could be you aswell, would you like that?' I whispered horrifyingly.  
Pubert shook his little head and his eyes were full of well known terror.  
'By all means, use my helicopter!' Pubert explained, gulping like a fish.  
'Thankyou,' I said, taking the helicopter from his outstretched hands and flashed him a smirk as I left the room.  
He'll probably be scared of me for a while. Job well done!

Now back to the real business of getting rid of Pugsley…

As I started up the helicopter at the front of the mansion, Pugsley was just clambering onto the roof to retrieve the football.  
Quickly I used the controls to manoeuver the helicopter up the top of the mansion, where Pugsley was slowly making his way closer to the ball.  
The helicopter came to the back of Pugsley and hovered there. It kept getting closer every time Pugsley moved to the ball he was followed by the helicopter.  
As he was leaning over the edge of the house to grasp the ball, I smashed the helicopter into him, trying to get him to overbalance and fall off.

Pugsley wobbled slightly but the only thing the helicopter made him do was push the ball over the edge to fall back to the ground next to me.

Why do my death plans for Pugsley always turn out wrong?

When Pugsley came down from the attic and stood next to me I huffily said I was going inside and he should play with Pubert.

By the time I got to my room and checked the black clock hanging on my dark walls I saw it was 4:30! Nearly time for Joel to arrive!

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Leila xxx**


	4. A good evening and a kiss

**I do not own the Addams Family or the characters!  
4****th**** chapter is here. Sorry it took so long to upload.  
Leila xxx**

The Grandfather clock chimed 6 o' clock and 2 minutes later the mansion's doorbell started ringing. Joel was two minutes late, but what did I care? He was here, that was all I cared about.  
I dashed to the front door with Pugsley hot on my heels. I flung the door open, a little too eagerly, and there was Joel standing there with his hands in his pockets looking slightly nervous.  
'Good evening, Joel. Please come in.' I spoke politely.  
Joel nodded a greeting to me before saying, 'Nice to see you again, Wednesday. And Pugsley.'  
'You too. Come into the dining room!' I said.

Joel followed me and Pugsley to the dining room and from inside the delicious smells of food came wafting out of it. I breathed them in letting out a contempt sigh.  
'Mother, Joel's here. How long will dinner be?' I asked.  
'Not too long now. It is very nice to see you again, Joel. You got a lot taller!' Mother replied.  
'Well, of course Mother. That's what happens when you get older, generally.' I retorted.  
'It's nice to see you again as well, Mrs Addams!' Joel said.  
'Such nice manners,' Mother said slightly menacingly.  
We didn't always stick to our manners. Mother didn't usually enforce manners into our lives. I still liked him anyway. People didn't always understand the way we lived but if Joel still truly loved me he wouldn't mind how I acted.  
'Ok, call us when it's dinner time. We are going to go and talk for a while. Bye.' I said and stalked out of the room.  
Joel followed me out and Pugsley tagged along behind like a faithful dog dreading leaving his master's side. It was quite annoying to be honest. Well, we all know I hate Pugsley and as you see I am always trying to get rid of him. But tonight wasn't about Pugsley and my hate for him, it's about Joel. And whether he still loves me. Like I love him.

I led our trio into the living room and I beckoned Joel to sit down beside me. He willingly sat which is a good sign, I hope. Pugsley sat on the armchair opposite us, staring intently as if he was memorising every little thing we said or did. Knowing him he probably was. Pugsley was so strange!

'So Joel, how have you been?' I asked happily.  
'Great Wednesday, how about you?' He replied.  
'I've been alright but I've really missed you since camp.' I blurted out before blushing hard.  
I wasn't usually this emotional. I can always push down my feelings and hide them away but when I'm around Joel I don't know, I show the girl in me. I don't like it. I am myself and I am not labelled. I am Wednesday Addams and I can be what I want to be. I am not labelled like something in the supermarkets.  
'So have I to be honest. Do you know what job you're going to do in a few years time?' Joel asked shyly.  
'Nope. Father will probably just give me a job to do or just hand down a load of money. Although I might consider starting a proper job and making my own life somewhere if I have someone to start it with.' I said and nearly slapped myself for my eagerness.  
What was wrong with me tonight? I think Pugsley knows something is up. I can feel his gaze upon me, a questioning one. He's so dumb he probably thinks I was abducted by aliens but instead I'm just acting like a girl for once. Wow, girls are so annoying and weird sometimes.  
'That's cool. I think I'm going to go to university and learn a new skill to succeed. I'm not sure what though.' Joel said awkwardly.

'Cool.' I muttered as well, annoyed the conversation had petered out so quickly.  
'Cool.' Pugsley said.  
I glared at Pugsley. He was like an echo and a shadow rolled into one, what is his problem? It's like he has an obsession with me and I hate it and him!  
Luckily while I was silently sending death threats to Pugsley in my head I heard mother call, 'Children, dinner's ready now,' and I got up and motioned Joel to follow me.  
I didn't need to say anything to Pugsley because as soon as he heard that he was out the door and running to his beloved food. I wish he never hung around with me because when it was time for food Pugsley never waited for me or followed me patiently. Thank god.  
Joel and I walked side by side into the dining room and he obediently sat down beside me for dinner. Result.  
'Tonight Lurch is serving us a feast of chicken and salad. Dig in everyone!' Father announced.  
'Thankyou Gomez, yes everyone dig in.' Mother said.

At once I picked up my knife and fork and started to daintily eat to make a good impression on Joel. Although anyone would have looked dainty compared to Pugsley's eating. He was shovelling food into his mouth and was nearly resorting to hands because he wasn't eating fast enough with a knife and fork.  
He disgusted me so much.  
I watched Joel as he picked up his knife and fork and slowly cut the chicken up and chewed slowly before swallowing it. He ate so neatly compared to everyone else at the table. For a few minutes all you could hear at the table was the sound of metal on metal and mouths chewing their food as silently as they could.  
'So Joel, what have you been doing since we last saw you. It's been years,' Mother asked as nicely as she could.  
'Well mostly school. My parents have been trying to make me apply for jobs but I would rather go to university.' Joel said happily.  
'Oh, a university kid. That should be nice.' Mother said menacingly once again. She would hate any of us going to university, we would just get money handed down to us and be expected to make a fortune from it.  
'Morticia, Joel seems a very smart kid and he should do very well in university.' Father said lovingly.  
Father was always the kind one when mother was being difficult.  
'Yes Joel is very smart. You should have seen the stuff he did at camp,' I blurted out before turning a deep shade of pink once again.  
'Thanks Wednesday; I guess I am kind of smart.' Joel answered awkwardly.  
'If you ever want to change who you are you know who to find,' Grandma said. Grandma is a witch but we don't tend to tell anyone that.  
Father gave her the look which meant 'shut it'.  
'Umm, thanks. I'll keep that in mind,' Joel replied shiftily.  
After 10 minutes we were all full and ready to relax. Lurch came in to take away our food and he was astonished to see that Joel had actually finished everything on his plate. He wasn't used to that.  
'Thankyou Lurch, your food was satisfactory, as always,' I announced, trying to be polite.  
Mother gave me a stern look but said nothing.  
'Mother and Father I think I'll show Joel around the mansion.' I addressed Mother and Father.  
Before they replied I hopped off of my chair and stalked out of the door whilst Joel followed along behind. He caught up and we stood side by side walking.  
I could hear Pugsley's footsteps echoing softly behind us.  
'Come on Joel [I whispered], let's make a run for it before Pugsley get's here.'  
And off we ran. I led Joel along twisting corridors and down stairs and through wooden doors. After a while I stopped running, steadily catching my breath. Joel looked a little pale, like he could actually fit in as an Addams. He had a couple of beads of sweat on his forehead but apart from that he was looking good as always.  
What was I saying?!

'You're a pretty fast runner, Wednesday,' Joel said through ragged breaths.  
'Thanks, you too.'  
'So Wednesday; don't you and Pugsley get on?'  
'I hate Pugsley. He's always following me around like an echo of me and he is really annoying.'  
'Oh, you don't get on. Well, I guess he can get a little annoying.'  
'Yeah. So what do you want to do now?'  
'I'm not sure. Its 7:30 now and I've got to go by 8:30 so we have a whole hour.'  
'How about I show you that tour then?'  
'Sounds great,' grinned Joel.

I slowly showed Joel the rooms in the mansion and we came across Uncle Fester, Thing and Lurch quite a few times but thankfully never Pugsley. Joel tried to talk to Uncle Fester for a bit but it just brought back bad memories about Debbie so as Uncle Fester walked away and Joel stared at the ground dejectedly I explained it to him. We then talked a lot about the summer camp. Joel said that as soon as we left he wished he'd gone too, at least to make sure I was safe. I smiled at that, if only it had really happened.

'Whoa Wednesday, it's 8:25. I better go thank your parents for having me and then I better shoot off, show me the way?' Joel asked.  
'Sure,' I replied.  
I wish the time could go backwards so I would get more time with Joel but of course I couldn't do that. I led the way back to the dining room as slowly as I could but soon enough we were there.  
'Thankyou Mr and Mrs Addams for having me for dinner. It was great. See you soon, I hope.' Joel added at the end.  
'It's alright Joel, and like I said before, such nice manners,' mother said.

I walked Joel to the front door and watched as he buttoned his winter coat up and opened the door.  
'Thanks for inviting me, Wednesday. I had a great time. We should meet again soon. How about the park, on Thursday?' asked Joel.  
'That would be pleasant,' I said.  
'Ok well, see you then,' Joel replied.  
Before I knew what was happening Joel leaned in and kissed my cheek. He smiled at me and within a minute he was gone, just out of sight of the mansion on his way home.  
My first kiss. And it was from Joel!  
Was the love we both felt from summer camp and childhood still there from all those years ago?  
I just stood in the doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat and watched the empty space where Joel had been only moments ago. The breeze flew across my cheeks and made the pink colour that had been there deepen. Eventually I shut the door and went to my room. I was the happiest I had ever been in my whole life!


	5. Dreaming about Joel

I wasn't in the mood for a Pugsley shadow so I skipped to my room (a strange thing for me to do) and slammed the door shut. I lay on my bed and thought about the Thursday to come and couldn't wait. How would I ever make it to Thursday? It was only Saturday evening after all. This was going to be a long week.  
I eventually grew bored of staring at the ceiling and dreaming about what would happen on Thursday. Picking up my weary bones I undressed and got ready for bed. I cautiously opened my door and peered out. No Pugsley in sight so I quickly hopped across the cold tiles to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The black toothbrush filled my mouth and I brushed quickly. Rinse and spit, rinse and spit. Finally I dried my mouth and hopped back over the tiles and closed the door to my room. Shouting out goodnight to Mother and Father I jumped into bed. Clicked off the lights and lay in bed.  
It wasn't hard to fall asleep. So many good things had happened that it was almost hard not to fall asleep and dream about what would happen in the near future. I wish I could read minds, I thought, just before I drifted off to sleep. If I could then I'd be able to see how Joel really, truly felt about me.

The Sunday morning Sun was blocked out by my dark blinds. The happiness from last night still hadn't left me and I walked around my room feeling as if I was on a cloud. Not gracious but it's the thought that counted. Winding up the blinds I squinted in the glare of the sunlight. The day had barely any clouds embracing the sky so I ran to the bathroom and turned the hot water on, filling the bath up to its full content. Pulling off my pyjamas I jumped in and sighed at the hot relaxing feeling. My body sank further and further into the depths of the bath and my eyes closed with it. I didn't fall asleep but I did daydream a lot about the relationship between me and Joel. In my future with Joel, Pugsley was nowhere in sight, as if he had merely never existed.

Washing my hair took a little longer than I thought as I spent half the time rinsing shampoo out of my eyes after I left them open as if I had been hypnotised. Once I was back in my room, I put on some dark tights, a short dark skirt and a dark blouse. Slipping on my shoes I stepped in front of the full length mirror. Grabbing the hair brush sitting on the side of my desk which underneath laid my discarded clothes. I slowly combed through my waist length hair. I had decided after it being short when I was younger that I would grow it out. I brushed hair onto either side of my parting and quickly and deftly plaited it and tied up both ends.  
I pulled open my door and ran down to breakfast. It was too early for everyone to be up yet. Mother and Father always had a lie in and Pugsley and Pubert were too lazy to get up. Uncle Fester usually spent his mornings looking at pictures of that ugly traitor, Debbie. He had never been lucky in love, especially after Debbie. I don't really know what Thing did or anyone else in the Addams Family. The Addams Family mansion was big, too big for me to keep track of everything everyone did.  
Lurch wasn't up either by the looks of it so I grabbed some bread, toasted it and scraped jam all over it. It was delicious! Now I just had to figure out what I needed to do with my Sunday.

After sitting and watching TV for an hour everyone got up and ate breakfast. Of course I was back to having a shadow. It got so tiring that I shouted at him to go away and he walked off giving the impression of a sad dog walking away with his tail between his legs. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself giggling away.  
'Morticia [I heard father say], have you noticed any strange behaviour with Wednesday?'  
'Yes I have. And I know why. She likes that young man, Joel. I can see it from the way she looks at him. It's the way I looked at you when we first fell in love.' Mother replied.

How could they have realised so quickly? I wasn't that obvious was I?


	6. Staying away

I didn't know how to deal with my emotions like most teenagers. What of Mother and Father started asking questions? It was too embarrassing to tell them I was in love with a boy I'd met so many years ago. Oh, everything was so confusing.  
I retreated to my room after what I'd heard. Creeping like a mouse until getting to the stairs which I ran up two at a time. My toast threatened to come out with all the fast movements after I had just eaten. I slammed my bedroom door shut and collapsed onto my bed. What was I to do? I couldn't keep clear of my family for ever. I would see them at dinner and supper. But I guess I could spend more time out of the house so it gives me less time seeing them.

With my new plan formed in my head I quickly brushed my hair, checked my clothes and stalked out of the house without encountering anyone else. The fresh air felt cool on my face even though the sun was still shining , blazing hot on my back. I didn't know where I was headed; I just walked. Leaving the house far behind me I walked into the town square. None of the shops looked very appealing so I just walked back to the park where a few days ago I had been reunited with Joel, technically. I walked through the autumn leaves, kicking them up as I walked along.  
The park was silent apart from a few kids running and screaming around on the see-saw and the climbing frame. I watched as one kid fell off and his grazed knee was tended to by his mother. My mother had never sent much affection my way. Mostly it was directed at Pubert or Pugsley. I got on well with Uncle Fester but no one else in my family.  
Maybe I could get a new family, or since I'm nearly 18 I could live alone soon. That would be great, having the freedom to do whatever I wanted, although technically I had that freedom now. My parents didn't have anything to do with me apart from asking a few simple questions at dinner time. Wow, my life was completely different to most kids, I realised, as I walked out of the park and away from all the kids and loving parents.

I walked away from the middle of town and walked further through the streets of our village. Street lights were starting to come on and I figured I'd been out for around 4 hours. It's amazing how fast time goes when I think. Especially outside of my house. I trudged back home and when I got through the door I ran back to my room, fast, so no one could see me. I didn't want Pugsley to find me and follow me around again.

When I was back, safe in the comfort of my room, I fell fast asleep on my bed. Half asleep I kicked my Doc Martens off and crawled under the covers. That was the last I remembered of Sunday, somehow I managed to sleep right through dinner, without anyone waking me to see where I was. Maybe my family hadn't realised I was missing or maybe they just didn't care that I wasn't sitting at the table. Either way, no one came to look for me. I never found out why, I never asked...


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning was dark and gloomy. The sky was tinged with purple and black, all the blue had been washed from the sky and replaced with darkness. I could just imagine looking out the window and seeing a black castle with turrets, spires and a drawbridge. But, unfortunately that's a fantasy and instead I have to go to College. Great!  
I woke up at 6am and did my usual school routine. I had a shower and quickly washed my hair, got changed into a blue knee length skirt, a black shirt and a black cardigan. Expertly plaiting my hair once again I went down and ate whatever it was that Lurch placed in front of me. It could have been beetles for all I knew. After that I brushed my teeth, grabbed my lunch and ran out of the door before Mother, Father or Pugsley could see me. I said hello to Uncle Fester as I rushed out the door and that was that.  
I walked to the bus stop where I waited with my headphones jammed into my ear, surrounded by children who lived in the area, on their way to school aswell. Black Veil Brides played into my ears and I tapped my foot casually in time with the music. No sign of Pugsley. He must've got a ride with Lurch. They would've figured out I wasn't going with them. I wondered if anyone had thought about me at all? I mean my family hadn't seen me in nearly 24 hours? Did they worry at all?  
The bus trundled along the road towards us and I stuck my arm out, indicating I wanted to get on. It slowed to a stop and the doors burst open. I stepped inside and paid the bus driver, grabbed my ticket, and made my way to the back of the bus. I sat down in the end seat and cranked my music up. It warded off unwelcome people.  
A young girl, her hair tied in pigtails, in a white polo shirt and a knee length pleated black skirt, skipped along the bus towards the back. I looked up at her and stared. She challenged my gaze before turning away and walking slowly back to her waiting mother at the front of the bus. That's what I thought.  
The doors closed up and the bus began to trundle back along the road, growing ever closer to my College. I didn't have many friends in College. There was one girl in a few of my classes, Dawn, but I wouldn't exactly say we were friends. More like associates really. Pugsley didn't have any either though. Unlike Pugsley though, I didn't need friends to be happy. I was fine without them. Me, myself and iPod.  
I watched the bus slow and stop, slow and stop 4 times before we reached my destination. I walked down the aisle and stepped into the fresh air before walking towards the entrance. The doors slid open to let me through and I made my way straight to my first class.  
I settled myself into a seat and pulled out my notebook and began to study. I knew there was a final coming up soon. I glanced at the wall clock, checking how long until the lesson started. 3 minutes and 25 seconds.  
I read through a couple of pages of my notes before the chair next to me was pulled back and someone sat down next to me. A second later the bell rang and Mrs Porter walked in and began the lesson.  
I unplugged my headphones and switched off my iPod. I looked towards the person next to me. No one usually sat next to me...ever. A muscular lean face peered at mine. His mysterious, grey eyes gazed into mine.  
'Hello[he whispered], I'm Jai. I'm new in this class.'  
'I figured. I'm Wednesday, Wednesday Addams,' I replied.  
'Nice to meet you, Wednesday.' Jai said.  
'You too.'  
I began listening to Mrs Porter. She began retelling us everything we had already learnt in Psychology for our final. We were then set to work on a few tasks. I began writing immediately but I had to keep stopping. I could feel Jai's eyes watching me.  
'Are you going to do the work?' I asked.  
'I will but I don't really understand it. Could you help me? Like I said, I'm new. I transferred here from Canada and was enrolled in this class.' Jai answered.  
'Err...sure. Basically this worksheet is just showing the different parts of how the brain works and how humans react to different things and why. We just need to match them up really.' I finished.  
'Thankyou.'  
We worked in silence for the rest of the lesson and parted half an hour later. I spent the rest of the day in a blur. I was just hoping to survive the day and get back home. I just wanted Thursday to be here so I could finally see Joel again. Was that too much to ask for?


End file.
